Worries
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Gillian beats her husband home from work. She waits for him and what will he find when he finally shows up?


I own nothing so don't sue.

LIGHTMANFOSTERLIGHTMANFOSTER

Gillian pulled in her driveway and put her car in the first spot up the path. Yes! She beat her husband home from work for the third time that week. Even though it wasn't very surprising since he was hardly ever home before her. She locked the door and walked up the pathway to their house. The pathway was lined with flowers of all shades from white to dark blue. She opened the door and locked it behind her. The hangers to the left of the door were for her coats and sweaters, feminine and mostly red. The ones to the right were for his, masculine and mostly dark blues. She hung her sweater on a post and put her purse on the ground.

One more quick look outside for his car and…nothing. She walked up the steps and decided to put on a fresh coat of make-up. Wine-colored mascara and a deep purple eye shadow for her eyes. She reached into her make-up bag and pulled out a raspberry shade of lip-gloss. She put on enough to make her lips pop. She walked to her closet and pulled out a gray tank top and light blue knee length shorts. She quickly changed then fluffed her hair out again. She got the laundry and put it into the washer and nervously looked out the window again, still no car.

She walked back up the stairs slowly and decided to pull all of her clothes out of her side of the closet. She tried everything on and got rid of clothes she didn't like and pulled her new favorites to the front. She found a new outfit for work way in the back. It was a black skirt that reached just above her knee and a lavender short sleeve shirt. She would be wearing that one on Monday. But it was the weekend and all she had to think about for now was jeans, t-shirts, and shorts.

LIGHTMANFOSTERLIGHTMANFOSTER

She took out her phone and called her husband. It rang four times before the voicemail came up. "Um, hi sweetie, just wondering where you are. Love you."

She had been home for about two hours now, had gone through all of her clothes, done laundry, ate dinner, and did her make-up. She looked out the window and still didn't see anything. She glanced at the clock 8:39. After getting up, she walked to the bed and picked up the pillow. She flopped onto the bed and buried her head in her pillow. A few tears fell from her face. She really wished he was home.

LIGHTMANFOSTERLIGHTMANFOSTER

When her eyelids fluttered open again she looked at the clock, midnight. She rubbed her eyes and reached to his side of the bed, but instead of feeling him she felt the cold bed sheets. WHERE WAS HE? She took her shirt and shorts off, then pulled out her phone and dialed his number. One ring…two rings…three rings…"Hey honey." She heard through the phone.

"Hey, it's so good to hear your voice. Where have you been?" She asked suddenly more worried.

"Um, the traffic is horrible. I should've called earlier." He slowly relieved her.

"So where are you now? I was worried sick."

"I'm on our road now." He informed her.

"I'm coming downstairs, but don't you dare hang up the phone until I tell you to." She scolded, but began feeling better knowing he was close. She put on her slippers and ran down the steps; she flicked on the porch light and opened the front door. The cool air hit her face as she jogged down the path. She stood beside her car until he pulled the whole way up the drive way. She saw headlights down the street.

"Um Gill," He said questioningly. "Quick question."

"Yeah, anything." She said a bit skeptical.

"Are slippers really necessary when you're only wearing my shirt?" She heard the smile in his voice then looked down to discover he was right. Then her smile grew.

"Shut up." She said, blushing. "You know you love it."

"Yeah but people might get the wrong idea." He told her.

"Again, shut up. Now get out of the car and hug me."

"What about a kiss?" He protested.

"Only if you're good." She stated.

"Aww darn it…I don't wanna be good." He pouted. He suddenly turned more serious. "Hey look Gill, I'm sorry."

"You had me worried half to death you know." She said patting him on the chest, happy to feel him in her arms.

"It's okay. I've got you now."

"You better." She smiled weakly as he pulled her close. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. When they got in the door she took his jacket and hung it up. She stepped into his embrace again and kissed him hard. When they finally pulled apart she grabbed his tie and pulled him up the stairs. He striped down to his boxers, which was his pajamas. She took the slippers off and lay next to him in bed. Then she put her head on his chest while he held her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I also kinda stopped and got something for you. It's in the car. I'll go get it." He quickly ran out and came back with a box of chocolates. "Wait a second. There's caramel, toffee, and some that taste awful. Just like toothpaste." She started giggling and leaned against his shoulder.

"Okay, I promise I'll eat those." She grabbed the box from his hand and ripped the lid open. "You are so good to me. You know that?" She popped one in her mouth and moaned at the taste of chocolate. She grabbed another and bit it in half, offering the other half to him. He opened his mouth and she pushed the piece of chocolate in. After sitting in each other's company for a few minutes, she slipped the lid back on the chocolate box. Her husband kissed her shoulder before she slipped out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and squeezed some toothpaste on her toothbrush, then grabbed her husband's toothbrush from the cup. She started scrubbing her teeth before walking into the doorway. She gave him eyes and tossed his toothbrush in his direction. Giggles (gigglian) began erupting from her as it hit him square in the chest.

They met in the doorway and she pat his chest. "Are you okay?" She asked in a baby voice. "Did I hurt the big boy?" She pout her bottom lip before walking over and hopping into bed.

LIGHTMANFOSTERLIGHTMANFOSTER

Gillian snuggles closer to him in bed, letting his warmth wash over her. She's halfway through wondering why he's so warm when she starts to drift off. But before sleep can fully claim her, she murmurs his name "Cal…"

He watches her with his hazel eyes glowing and he's stroking he cheek softly. "Goodnight Luv." He whispers into her ear. She shivers and moves closer to him. He falls asleep with the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
